Never giving up!
by Nimiko
Summary: Cheza calls forth her sister Luna the moon maiden to help them. But along with calling her forth they brought forth a great evil that threatens the wolves. While on their way to trying to reach paradise.


AN: Hey this is my first Wolf Rain fan fic alright so be gentle. But what I am about to say right now is very important. If you're 18 or over please get out and vote. The future is in your hands, you might not think it might not be important to you but it is important.  
  
Who do you think controls the U.S? The President does. Who is incharge of taxes? The President is. Who says when the war on Iraq is over? The President does. Who makes every major decison for the U.S? The President does. This might be your only chance to say who you want to make those important decisions for the benifit of the U.S.  
  
So I beg of you to get out and ROCK THE VOTE! P.S If you're under 18 like me (I turn 18 in 2 months and 7 days after it. -.-) and you "CARE" about you're future or your future kids (If you have any) please influence your parents or people you know that are older than you to vote.  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own any of the actual characters from Wolf Rain! But "I Do" own Luna The Moon Maiden and Sola The Sun Maiden.  
  
Characters:  
Kiba Tsume Toboe Hige Cheza Blue Quent Luna Sola Hubb  
  
Cheza laid in a damp cave with the others mourning the lost of Toboe and Quent. Tsume leaned against the wall trying to hold in his true feelings, he slowly balled up his fist and punched the wall and walked outside into the snow. Cheza wiped her eyes as she slowly stood up. She wobbled to the cave entrance and stared up at the moon. Everyone looked at her with wonder as Cheza closed her eyes. "Moon so bright moon so dark please...bring back what was lost...."  
  
She then started to fall to the ground. Kiba ran to her and caught her before she fell to the ground. "CHEZA!? CHEZA!? ARE YOU OKAY!?" He then picked her up slowly and took her back over to the spot she was lying down at. Tsume stood outside with his hands in his pockets as he looked up at the moon. "Moon?" He said quietly to himself as he then looked back at Cheza and walked back into the cave.  
  
In The Middle Of Nowhere  
  
A girl with long silky black hair that stopped inches above her waist line walked over to Toboe's and Quent's body. Her dark brown eyes flickered with saddness as she looked down upon them, she then got down on her knees and caressed Quent's forehead. "You only meant good....But Quent you must move on...." She then turned her attention to Toboe and intwind her fingers in his. She lightly whispered his name as her eyes slightly teared up"Toboe..........You're the boy from my dreams.....I spent many nights on the moon dreaming of you...I-I-I never would of thought that I......Would have to see the one I loved....like this!....Who would do such a thing to my Toboe!?.....Why Toboe!?...Why you..." Tears streaked down her face as she laid a kiss upon his lips. As she kissed him a light blue aura surrounded Toboe and Quent. She stood back up and wiped her eyes as she watched them awaken.  
  
Toboe flickered his eyes open slowly as he sat up. "Huh.....W-Where am I? He looked around slowly then looked up as his eyes went big. "Luna...." He said in slight whisper as she smiled brightly and nodded. "Um hi! I'm T-T-To" She giggled lightly as she said "I know who you're Toboe." She flashed a smile. She looked down at Quent and sighed. "Stop sleeping and get up." Quent opened up one eye and glared at her with hatred. "You should of left me dead!" Luna got down on her knees infront of Quent as she put her hands on top of his.  
  
"Quent you must move on......Blue loves you dearly she said she'll be loyal to you. And you now disown her because of what? Because she is half wolf? How naive......she isn't the reason your son died! These wolves isn't the reason your son died! Don't live in the past! You must embrace the future!" She looked into his eyes with not a shred of fear in her dark brown eyes. "But.....he was all I had...." Luna smiled lightly as she caressed his face softly. "That was true then......But now you have Toboe, Cheza, the others and I.....Just let people into your world don't block them out..." Quent turned his attention to the ground as he clutched her hands in his. Toboe looked up at the sky and noticed something "How would we ever find them in all this snow?......." Luna helped Quent up and said "I'll take you to them."  
  
"Geez thank a lot!" He walked beside her as he casted small glances at her. As they walked she sang to them. Toboe couldn't help but to howl, he couldn't help but to howl when she sang or danced. They soon got closer to the spot where the others where, but something in the weather had changed. It became colder and filled with an eerie feeling. Luna stopped in her tracks as she looked behind them. "What is it Luna?" Quent asked while he closed his coat some more. Luna eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fell backwards into the snow shivering. Quent picked her up and carried her. Between gasps and shivers she told them which direction to go. "Pl...ea....se....hurry they're "  
  
In the cave  
  
They all sat in the back of the cave together. "Something isn't right.....I can feel it in the wind..." Kiba said as he paced back and forth. Hubb looked at the ground with a sadden look upon his face. "If Toboe was still here it would be a lot livlier." Tsume grabbed Hubb by the collar and pulled him to his face. "Well Toboe isn't here is he!?" Hubb fell silent and the other just looked away. Tsume dropped Hubb with a thud. "Sorry..." He got up and straightened himself up."It's okay..." Just then Quent walked in the cave with something wrapped in his coat.  
  
Everyone edged towards the back. Hige then scowled at Kiba and growled. "I told you we should of buried them!...." Everyone then fell silent as they saw Toboe and pass out on the floor. Quent gently set Luna on the ground and un wrapped her. "Whoa! Whose the babe!?" Blue growled inside her chest as she nudged Hige hard inside. Kiba gazed at Luna as he got down on his knees and gave offering to her cold concious body. Tsume raised an eyebrow at Kiba. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kiba gave a cold stare at Tsume as he said "Don't you know Luna the Moon Maiden when you see her!"  
  
Cheza walked to Luna's body and rested her head on her stomach. "Sister....." She colsed her eyes while she listened to Luna's heart beat. Luna eyes fluttered open as she let out a long yawn. Cheza sat up and smiled. "This one is happy." Luna sat up and hugged Cheza tightly. "Big sister it has been such a long time." She pulled Cheza back a little and smiled with a sigh.  
  
Tsume and Hige kept their eyes on Quent and Toboe. Hige then walked up to them sniffing the air around them. "They don't smell dead. And my nose never fails." Blue lightly bit down on her bottom lip as she looked at Quent. "Blue....." Quent said lightly. "Don't just stand their come give me a hug!" Blue ran to Quent knocked Tsume and Hige into the wall as she ran to embrace Quent tightly. "Blue I'm so sorry....." Tears came down her face as she hugged him.  
  
He patted her back as he nurtured her. "Shhhhhh Blue don't cry.....You know how I hate to see you cry." Blue pulled away and wiped her eyes. "Sorry. I'm just so happy Quent...." He smiled lightly as he rubbed Blue's head. "You can call me Pops." Blue smiled as she hugged him again. Cheza then stood straight up as a chill ran down her spine. "This one doesn't feel safe." Her expression on her face gloomed as she looked down. Luna frowned as she stood up and whispered don't worry I won't let her hurt you..."  
  
Cheza smiled sweetly and looked over at Toboe. "This one is happy to see that you're alive Toboe..." He blushed a little as he put his hands behind his head and smiled. "Heehee It's nice to be alive." Everyone smiled remebering the way he always lit up the room with his innocence. Luna shivered a little. "It's so co-co-cold in here." Luna gathered some wood from around the cave and placed it in the middle of the cave. She put her hand on top of the wood and made a bon fire.  
  
A loud trembling sound came from within the cave that made everyone's hair stand on end. "Um....I'm sorry about that guys....Buut I'm so huuungry" His stomach then made another odd sound scary than the first. "Well....we'll have to set up a hunting crew to go out in the blizard and get some food." Tsume said as he walked towards the mouth of the cave.  
  
"I'll come with you!" Tomboe said as he ran up beside him. Tsume slightly smiled but then quickly hid it. "Okay.....just don't get in my way...." Blue came up behind Toboe as put her head on his shoulder and laughed lightly as she whispered in his ear "Don't worry he likes you. He was sad when you and pops died. Don't let his stuff out look fool you." Toboe smiled and said thanks as he ran off and joined Tsume.  
  
Soon Tsume and Toboe was back with a rabbits for everyone. They were soon full and laid on the cave floor as they stared up at the ceiling of the cave. Cheza and Luna gazed into the fire and stood up and started to dance around the fire and sing. (AN: A song I made up if you hate it tell me! I kinda made it up on the spot ya know.)  
  
The moon is shinning,  
the grass is growing,  
the earth is moving,  
I can feel it, I can feel it,  
  
Kiba and the others turned into their wolf forms as they danced around the fire with them and howld along with them as if they to knew the song. Hubb and Quent just sat against the wall of the cave as they watched them dance and sing around the fire.  
  
The light the light,  
from the moon guide us to paradise,  
never turning back never going back,  
just running running into the bliss of paradise  
  
It was like it was pure magic. They could all feel the same vibe come from the song as if they was all connected. As if they where one. The howls became louder and roared into the night. The joyful howls caught the attention of unwanted guests that where sure to follow the howls that bellowed throughout the dark night.  
  
AN: I'll try and update soon.  
  
From Trix aka InuKagome aka Nimiko aka ChibiKagome87 aka any other nickname I go by. x.x; 


End file.
